


A la distancia

by Helpless04



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Otabek Altin, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Men Crying, Protective Yuri Plisetsky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless04/pseuds/Helpless04
Summary: Las inseguridades de Otabek a veces le pasan malas pasadas, Las Yuri angels le darán un pequeño empujón,pero ¿Podrán sus amigos ayudarlo indirectamente a confesar su amor?





	A la distancia

No había forma de que pudiese dejar de mirarle a la distancia, sin importar cuánto se esforzara en alcanzarle, jamás podía llegar a él.

Otabek avanzó lentamente, observando a su mejor amigo a medida que se abría paso a través del estadio. Quería verle, pero estaba repleto, por lo que se conformó con una posición momentánea, viendo su espalda. Sólo hasta que pudiese llegar a él y mostrar su pulgar arriba en señal de orgullo por su reciente triunfo.

Otra versión del grand prix final había terminado tan rápido como empezó. Las medallas estaban por ser colgadas en los cuellos de los respectivos ganadores, los mejores patinadores del mundo.

Y otra vez había quedado fuera del maldito podio.

Con el pasar de los años la competencia se había vuelto cada vez más difícil, había nuevos talentos más jóvenes, más flexibles, más Rusos...

La sensación era tan amarga como dulce y se dibujaba con una suave sonrisa melancólica en sus labios, ya no le ardía el pecho por su patria como había sido años atrás, Kazajistán sobreviviría sin sus oros. Ahora la decepción personal le quemaba con muchísima más fuerza por no poder estar al lado de el chico que le robó el corazón, estar a su altura.

(Literal, el podio era un rascacielos desde su visión)

Yuri no sonreía, de hecho se veía bastante molesto acomodándose en la superficie con tres pisos, sus facciones se dibujaban duras, sus ojos estaban filosos, amenazantes. Era normal, había ganado medalla de plata, perdiendo por poco contra Katsuki en su año de retiro y ahora futuro matrimonio, en plena gloria.

Por otro lado en el bronce estaba JJ, el canadiense sonreía complacido mientras posaba para los flashes de sus admiradoras haciendo su típica pose tonta con las manos, un suspiro se escapó de los labios del Kazajo, sin bien el chico a veces podía ser insoportable para la mayoría, a veces le gustaría ser un poco más como él , a Jean le era fácil hablar con las personas, era abierto, popular, brillante.

Sus ojos azules eran bastante atractivos, era alto y estilizado. No era una sorpresa que su Instagram siempre estuviera lleno de comentarios de admiradoras, tenía simpatía y carisma, atrayendo a una gran fanaticada que le alentaba, defendiéndolo con todo lo que poseían si era necesario. Odiaba compararse, pero con suerte tenía instalada la aplicación y había sido principalmente por la presión que le había impuesto su entrenador.

Más no había prestado real atención a su uso hasta que un pequeño ruso decidió que quería etiquetarle en cosas que considerara geniales y enviarle memes de gatos, ni siquiera sabía exactamente si tenía algún otro seguidor más que él, aunque en realidad no le importaba de todas formas.

(No era que se quejara tampoco, cualquier nexo que le hiciera más cercano a su Yura era más que bienvenido)

Aún así, era una situación frustrarte.

Había sido amigo de Leroy mientras practicaba en las gélidas pistas de Canadá, estaba muy consciente de que su camarada no era un idiota desagradable apropósito, luchaba por sus metas y estaba orgulloso de cada uno de sus logros, le daba algo de pena como terminaba todo cuando su actitud se tornaba tan arrogante, pero al menos él conseguía ser digno de ser amado por la multitud.

Y de estar en el estúpido, increíblemente estúpido, tonto podio.

Junto a su Yuratchka.

El moreno suspiró resignado rascando su cuello nerviosamente, ahora no sólo se sentía triste por no tener una medalla ni al chico que le gustaba, también había recordado que era bajito, poco atractivo y con apariencia promedio. Sus ojos negros e intimidantes y corte rapado le habían traído más problemas que fanáticas, pero en fin, debía seguir luchando, practicando, rogando porque algún día pudiese ser alguien más "brillante" a los ojos de los demás, aunque muy en el fondo sólo una persona venía a su mente cuando quería motivarse a ser mejor.

No solía compartir sus emociones más profundas con nadie, mucho menos sus inseguridades o miedos. Siempre había sido reservado sobre su opinión, le costaba iniciar conversaciones y aún más seguirlas. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás esto le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, pues su coraza, estoica, formada y cuidada por años, por fin estaba comenzando a caer dolorosamente.

Un brillante flash le dio justo en los ojos, haciéndole volver a la realidad, desconcertado miró en todas las direcciones, intentando recuperarse del golpe de luz. Los gritos de las "Yuri angels" en sintonía con las "JJ Girls" se habían vuelto súbitamente mucho más estridentes y le perforaban dolorosamente los oídos, confundido, Otabek volteó su cabeza en dirección al jaleo, protegiendo sus tímpanos todo lo que pudo.

Y entonces lo vio.

Dos esponjosas y adorables orejas de gato blancas reposaban sobre la cabeza del temido "Punk ruso" justo como hacía años atrás, lanzado por alguna de sus admiradoras. Sus cabellos dorados destacaban de la forma más elegante contra la delicada tela, abrazando con suavidad su rostro, era increíble como un accesorio tan burdo y pequeño había cambiado completamente su aura de ataque a una de belleza etérea totalmente abrasadora.

El chico sonrió de forma adorable, siendo a penas visible por el Kazajo, quien seguía a sus espaldas.

El Ruso miró acusadoramente a las gradas mientras sus manos acariciaban con cariño el regalo de sus fans, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se suavizaron con dulzura, ya tenía 19 años, había madurado con el tiempo y ya no se enfadaba con tanta intensidad con ellas, se había convertido en un bello adolescente, el sueño de cualquier persona que tuviese el privilegio de verle lucirse en la pista.

O fuera de ella.

Sus extremidades se habían alargado ligeramente, pero su cuerpo conservaba la gracia y elegancia que había enamorado al mundo del patinaje entero.

Incluido a su mejor amigo...

-¡Yuri-chan!- Exclamó JJ con ojos brillantes -¡Te ves realmente irresistible con esas orejitas, realmente purrfecto!-

-No abuses, Leroy- murmuró el rubio con una mueca psicótica, el tono de su compañero le había dado nauseas- Puede que te tolere más que antes, pero cuida tu límite.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Incluso te daré el honor de tener una foto con el rey!- Los brazos de Jean se enredaron en la cintura del rubio de manera constrictora, acercándolo a él. Desde su perspectiva en el costado de la arena de patinaje, el moreno no podía observar el rostro compungido de su mejor amigo, sólo visualizaba a lo lejos como era estrechado en los brazos de otro hombre, mientras los flashes los ahogaban entre gritos de la multitud.

Su estómago se torció en inseguridad, si bien Yura ya no odiaba al Canadiense y eran casi amigos, no sabía que eran tan cercanos como para llegar a ese nivel de contacto físico, su amigo era extremadamente arisco con las personas que no fueran, bueno. él.

Pero no contaba, eran privilegios de mejor amigo.

Su abuelito tampoco contaba.

y Potya era un gato...

La histeria explotó con aún más fuerza cuando el íntimo abrazo se hizo evidente para las chicas de ambos clubes en toda la arena, ahogando al pobre Kazajo, mareándolo en dudas y una angustia estremecedora.

Después de todo Jean estaba prometido...

Sólo estaba siendo amistoso...

Era tonto estar celoso de él...

A él no le gustaban los chicos, tenía una mujer hermosa y buena a su lado desde hacía años...

Ellos no tenían ninguna conexión más que el patinaje, eran como agua y aceite.

Pero debía admitir que se veían bien brillando juntos ante el mundo.

El moreno subió las solapas de su chaqueta en un gesto de protección involuntaria, rondeándose a si mismo con los brazos. Se sentía totalmente abatido e indefenso por la situación.

Miró en todas direcciones y finalmente pidió perdón suavemente al aire antes de retirarse, mientras observaba al hombre que amaba posar cercanamente junto a su amigo. Él no tenía derecho de hacerle una escena y arruinar su momento por su egoísmo, después de todo. Yura y él eran sólo amigos, se pondría mejor, arreglaría su actitud y volvería en unas horas a felicitarlo con toda el alma.

¿Sigues intentando convencerte? Sabes que jamás serás suficiente para él. Se pasó tu hora, héroe. -Susurró la voz sin piedad de su inconsciente-

Debía salir rápido de ahí, no podía quedarse allí mientras era devorado por sus malos pensamientos, nada bueno saldría de eso, no quería seguir haciéndose daño.

-Se veían bastante bien después de todo.-

Se retiró corriendo de forma contra corriente a través del costado de la pista, avanzando a toda velocidad por los pasillos repletos de gente, chocando con ellos a minutos, disculpándose con el alma en un hilo, necesitaba volver a su hotel, necesitaba volver rápido y poder calmarse.

No es como si estaba ocultándose de todas maneras, por ningún motivo, sólo quería descansar. Por supuesto.

-¡Oh, demonios! -maldijo por lo bajo mientras sus ojos se aguaban levemente en la carrera, provocando un ardor mucho más leve que el que su corazón sentía en esos momentos.-

Si quería ocultarse. Quería huir de las miradas de todos, de las luces, de la inseguridad y de él mismo. Le quemaba tanto su timidez, sus defectos tontos que no le permitían poder confesar sus sentimientos por miedo a no ser correspondido, a perder a quien idolatraba tanto para siempre.

En el trayecto chocó con Mila, quien estaba sorprendida de verle correr en la dirección opuesta a la que debería.

Haciéndole sentir al rubio lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

La respiración de Otabek se cortó por unos instantes en culpabilidad, su Yura no merecía lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero tenía miedo de enfrentar a su corazón. Oh dios, tanto miedo.

-¡Lo siento Mila! - gritó a medida que desaparecía, dejando a la pelirroja desconcertada, sus ojos azules se expandieron levemente, sumidos en la preocupación.

-¡Espera Beks! ¿Qué hay de Yuri? ¿Beks? -Gritó intentando llamar su atención sin éxito -

-Oh no.- Murmuró angustiada al ver su teléfono vibrar con una brillante notificación en la pantalla. - ¡Tengo que avisarle a Yuri!- Sus instintos le hicieron comenzar una carrera en la dirección opuesta, la felicidad de su hermanito que no deseaba ser su hermanito estaba en problemas. Esquivó a todo aquel que intentase retenerla, esto sería un gran problema si no lo detenían a tiempo.

#Pliroy era TT en Twitter e instagram, sumando nuevos post a cada segundo.

Ahora entendía porque el moreno tenía los ojos tan irritados.

@PlisetskyEsUnPapasote: ¿Vieron ese abrazoooooo? #OMG. (Hace 3 minutos)

@IsaBestWaifuJJGirl: DUDE NO. ISABABE SE RESPETA #JustFriendship #Bromance. (Hace 1 minuto)

@JeanDameUnHijo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT . NO NO NO, PAREN TODO ¿ESTO ES CANON? (Hace 30 segundos)

Pitchit entornó los ojos, había algo extraño en el ambiente y lo presentía.

La extensa ceremonia de entrega de medallas había terminado hacía pocos minutos, los patinadores ganadores estaban siendo acosados en distintos puntos del estadio por sus fanáticos, la prensa y otros patinadores quienes estaban ansiosos de felicitarles...excepto por una persona.

Yuri Plisetsky estaba apoyado contra uno de los muros de las gradas con su típica chaqueta del equipo ruso sobre sus hombros, su expresión era compungida y su espalda estaba arqueada, haciéndole ver más pequeño, más frágil. Miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien con muchísima ansiedad. Evitando a cualquier persona que quisiese hablarle bloqueándole la vista, apretando la tela entre sus nudillos, como si pudiese liberar algo de tensión, su medalla ni siquiera era visible. Por lo visto había pasado de un momento a otro a la menor de sus prioridades.

El Tailandés tomó su celular alzando una ceja, si había algún desmadre él sería el primero en enterarse, abrió su cuenta de Twitter y sus ojos crecieron desmesuradamente, juntando todas las partes del chisme en un momento.

Había un total desastre en las redes sociales, las fotos de los patinadores estaban repartidos en distintos hashtags, pero el mayor #DRAMA era clarísimo para un "Oyente de información influyente" como él.

@Selfie'sKing: @OtabekAltínDj: ¿Dónde estás? hay un gatito perdido que quiere verte (Hace 1 minuto)

@MatureErosGod: Oh no, no lo hiciste. Zorra chismosa :P (Hace 45 segundos)

@Selfie'sKing: @MatureErosGod: @OtabekAltínDj OH SI, Si lo hice lmao #NotSorry #GatitoPerdido #CupidoDelFandom (Hace 15 segundos)

@MatureErosGod: Mensaje privado con los detalles. Ahora. :P (Hace 10 segundos)

Rió por lo bajo hasta que volvió su atención a su alrededor, a pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de fotografiar a Yurio en un momento tan vulnerable no lo haría, sería irrespetuoso hacia el joven Ruso, que seguía evidentemente confundido y triste por la desaparición de su mejor amigo.

Además que quería continuar con vida, muerto no se enteraría del desenlace de la historia y así no tenía chiste. Apoyó el aparato sobre sus labios con delicadeza, buscando con la mirada a los protagonistas del chisme, cuando de repente una idea surgió en su cabeza.

Esperaría las gracias más tarde.

@Yuri-fan07 : Oh dios mío ¿Alguien notó la expresión de Otabek en el fondo? A penas si noté que estaba ahí! #Otabebé #Cinnamonroll (hace 1 minuto)

@YuriAngelV: NO LO HABÍA NOTADO ALLÁ ATRÁS, DIOS. Luce tan triste!!! #Otabae (hace 45 segundos)

@PlisetskysWaifu99: OH CARAJO, AHORA ENTIENDO TODO. El Kazajo ha estado enamorado de Yura todo este tiempo??? #OMG (hace 30 segundos)

@YuriAngelTM: ATENCIÓN CAPITANAS, NUEVA SHIP A LA VISTA (hace 15 segundos)

@OtaBebéTeQueremos: ¡Joder! Amo el Angst, pero esto me quema, me lastima. #NotOtabearPlease (hace 10 segundos)

Su teléfono no había dejado de sonar en los últimos 15 minutos, probablemente tardaría horas en contestar las felicitaciones por su medalla. Sin embargo no podía importarle menos una mierda el mundo, su supuesto mejor amigo (y la única persona [de entre todos los demás idiotas] con la que quería celebrar) no se encontraba en ningún lado y eso le preocupaba más que nada, sus admiradoras podían esperar reventantando todas sus redes sociales si querían.

Habría jurado que lo vio entre la gente cuando subía hacia el podio, pero ¿Porqué se iría sin esperarlo? ¿Porqué huiría? Ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros cuando de competencias se trataba, incluso apostaban "castigos" graciosos para el perdedor, jamás se enfadaban con el otro y en el peor de los casos la comunicación siempre seguía ahí.

Con Beka todo era fácil, excepto poder confesar sus sentimientos por él.

Si podía ser sincero estaba aterrado de llamarlo, ¿Y si lo odiaba? ¿y si había hecho algo que lo molestase lo suficiente como para no acompañarlo en la victoria? ¿Y si estaba herido? Uno de sus saltos no había sido tan limpio como ambos esperaban después de todo.

Mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior, se sentía inseguro y cansado. Sólo quería ir a su habitación a gritar contra su almohada e insultar unas cuantas veces la calva de Viktor para poder sacar su frustración por completo.

Pero los malditos planetas debían estar alineados, ya que una molesta cabellera pelirroja conocida se acercaba a toda velocidad por entre la multitud, gritándole a todos que se movieran de su camino.

Oh, mierda. No estaba de humor para ésto.

La joven avanzó a zancadas hasta frenar en seco delante de él, aterrada. Como si hubiese olvidado de como hablar al ver su arisca mirada de vuelta, el pánico la invadió, su blanca sonrisa era incómoda, notoriamente forzada, nerviosa, sus zafiros temblaban ante el rápido análisis del joven Ruso.

Yuri escaneó su delgado cuerpo de arriba a bajo, como un policía buscando evidencia irrefutable. Sin embargo sus facciones continuaban aterradoramente neutras.

-¿Qué tienes bruja?-

-Nada.- Chilló aterrada. -Quiero decir ¿Qué no puede una hermana mayor orgullosa venir a saludar a su pequeño gatito medallista sin otra razón oculta?-

-Escúpelo.-

-Dios mío, twitter es un desastre y tienes que ver ésto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Gritó estrellando la pantalla de su celular contra el rostro del pobre rubio-

 

Yuuri corría en dirección al ascensor del hotel presa del pánico, su cabello estaba revuelto, sus labios magullados y sus ropas desajustadas. La celebración de su medalla se había visto abrúptamente interrumpida por una llamada de emergencia que no podía ignorar por mucho que su futuro esposo quisiera.

Giró violentamente en la curva del pasillo sólo para encontrarse al joven moreno que lo había contactado sólo minutos atrás observando sus uñas de forma casual y relajada, sin particular interés.

-¡Pitchit! Gracias a dios te encuentro. ¡Salí a buscarte en cuanto leí tu mensaje! -lloriqueó mientras recuperaba el aliento- ¿No que el cabello de Celestino se estaba incendiando?

Su mejor amigo sólo sonrió.

En realidad, necesito que me ayudes en algo aún más urgente.

Otabek suspiró pesadamente. La habitación de hotel se sentía mucho más grande sin las risas de su gatito. La cama no estaba desordenada y no habían calcetines repartidos por doquier, tampoco habían migajas de galletas en el suelo ni la televisión estaba a un nivel inhumano, todo continuaba tranquilo.

Estaba aterrado de ir en busca del rubio y la situación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Era patético continuar mirando a la puerta, lo sabía, llevaba casi una hora jalando sus cortos cabellos en busca de una solución que se negaba a aparecer. No tenía ninguna excusa para haber abandonado a Yuri, ni la habilidad de poner en orden sus emociones como un adulto medianamente funcional.

Repentinamente la puerta sonó, dos golpes tímidos alcanzaron a atravesar los oídos del Kazajo antes de que se lanzara para abrirla de par en par, sorprendiendo al joven del otro lado de la puerta.

¿YURI? -Gritó el moreno, desesperado-

-¿Supongo que sí?- Rió suavemente el joven japonés con algo de timidez-

El Kazajo le observó confundido unos segundos, elevando notablemente la ansiedad de su acompañante. -Oh. Katsuki san, felicitaciones por el oro ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Puedes llamarme Yuuri.- Respondió con una sonrisa amable al menor- Pues me gustaría pasar, si no te molesta.

Claro, por supuesto - Murmuró el moreno sorprendido, dándole el paso hacia el interior.-

Ambos se sentaron en silencio por unos segundos, Otabek en su cama perfectamente ordenada, Yuuri en una de las sillas frente a él.

El mayor acomodó sus gafas mirando el piso, como ordenando sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Se inclinó hacia su espectador con una mirada dulce y casi maternal, aclaró su garganta y se dispuso para lo que parecía ser una charla increíblemente importante.

Verás -Comenzó con suavidad- mis sentimientos por Viktor siempre fueron platónicos, le adoraba como un dios que jamás creí llegar a tocar. -Una sonrisa lisa se posó en los labios del japonés, se veía delicado, algo nostálgico, pero increíblemente pacífico.- Si no hubiese sido por su pequeño empujón jamás habría recordado el banquete, ni habría llegado hasta aquí.

¿Pequeño empujón? -Interrumpió el Kazajo visiblemente confundido por la inesperada confesión.-

Se apareció semi desnudo en mi casa, frente a mi familia.

Oh.

-El mayor volvió a reír con dulzura al ver la expresión del joven rapado.- Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Otabek. -Continuó el mayor- Estoy genuinamente enamorado de cada una de sus tonterías y a pesar de que suelo ser un poco tímido, mis inseguridades se van cuando tomo su mano.

Entiendo muy bien a que se refiere, Yuuri, pero ¿No debería estar celebrando con él ahora? -Respondió con cautela, observando el estado magullado de su cuello y labios en conjunto al mal arreglado atuendo.-

Sé lo que pasó con nuestro Yurio. -Refutó letalmente, anulando sus pensamientos de golpe.-

Mierda, eso si que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Justo al estómago.

-Yurio es un buen niño, quizás tiene mal carácter y casi todo el mundo le irrita, pero me estoy volviendo mayor ¿Sabes? Puedo ver como te mira.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Como Viktor me mira a mi. Por otro lado -Continuó con suavidad- entiendo como te sientes.

-¿Confundido?-

-Y gritando internamente cada vez que hacen alguna locura Rusa.-

Ambos rieron con complicidad.

-Creo que nos parecemos, Otabek. Y quiero apoyarte. Si puedo darte un consejo, creo que deberías expresar como te sientes, aún si tienes miedo. Ese salto hacia el vacío puede ser la mayor tontería que hagas o la mejor decisión de tu vida, pero pase lo que pase provocará un cambio en ustedes. Sé que haz estado años esperando esto.-

La mano del japonés se posó en los hombros del menor, provocando que sus ojos se encontraran. -No soy la mejor persona para decirlo, pero puedes hacerlo. Ahora debo volver antes de que Vitya arranque tu puerta.-

Uh, Yuuri. Antes de que te vayas ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Asintió con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando decidiste que querías pasar el resto de tu vida junto a Viktor?

Aterrado. Sin embargo, por una vez en la vida decidí ser algo egoísta con lo que el destino me daba y no me arrepiento de haberme aferrado a él. -Sonrió besando su anillo con los ojos cerrados- Te veo en el banquete, Altin-kun.

Otabek. Sólo Otabek está bien. -Aclaró con una sonrisa agradecida y vulnerable-

Otabek. -Murmuró de forma delicada, mientras su espalda desaparecía en el marco de la puerta-

El moreno volvió sus pasos hacia su cama, un calor diferente abrazaba su pecho. Se sentía con esperanza, valor renovado. Se pondría su mejor traje y le demostraría al mundo que el héroe de Kazajistán no estaba vencido en lo absoluto.

Esta noche conquistaría su mayor anhelo, sería valiente por una vez en tantos años.

Pero primero necesitaba unos cuántos consejos de estilo y sabía perfectamente donde buscarlos.

¡ÁBREME COBARDE! -Aulló el rubio dando fuertes patadas a la habitación del Kazajo- ¿QUÉ FUE ESA MIERDA DE DEJARME SOLO? ¡CONTESTA! -Las fuertes pisadas del tigre de hielo retumbaban en el pasillo del hotel, como si no hubiese nadie más a quien asustar que a su ya no tan incondicional mejor amigo.

¡Yurio no grites! -Suplicaba afligida la pelirroja intentando evitar que los vecinos salieran a ver el alboroto. -¡Somos patinadores reconocidos! ¡UGH! ¡Odio ser la voz de la razón, quiero a Sala aquí!

¡LOS PATROCINADORES PUEDEN BESARME EL TRASERO! ¡OTABEK SALE YA PARA QUE PUEDA MANDARTE A LA MIERDA Y LUEGO IRTE A BUSCAR! -Seguía gritando mientras sus puños azotaban la madera y las paredes-

¡Todo está bien gente! ¡Por favor no llamen a seguridad! -Recalcaba Mila entornando su boca con sus manos lo más alto que podía, intentando camuflar las patadas de fondo-

Hey, pequeñines. ¿Porqué están causando tanto alboroto? Ya deberían estar camino al salón. Incluso ya se ven bonitos como para comenzar la fiesta-La mirada sorprendida de Chris y Viktor los tomó desprevenidos, aún más la amplia sonrisa descarada de el último mencionado.-

-Espera un momento. Chris, ahí está Yurio. ¿No que tu cabello no estaba en llamas? -Preguntó el peliplateado confundido mientras hacía una pequeña mímica de la historia-

-¿QUÉ? -Inquirió el menor verificando las hebras doradas con desesperación-

Chris rió socarronamente al confirmar que el rubio se encontraba en la puerta del Kazajo, ¡Ups! quizás me equivoqué cariño. A quien le importa, vámonos a bailar. -El brazo del Sueco cayó en la cintura de su mejor amigo para arrastrarlo gentilmente hacia el pasillo-

Esperen -Dudó Viktor confundido- ¿Dónde estaba mi Yuuri entonces?

¡Aquí estoy cariño! -Gritó el pelinegro atrayendo la atención de todos, agitando su mano desde el salón donde se celebraría el banquete, ya vestido en su traje y siendo acompañado por su fiel amigo Pitchit que enseñaba dos pulgares confidentes en alto al Suizo.-

 

Luego del pequeño exabrupto y varias disculpas hacia la seguridad de el hotel y a los vecinos por parte de Yuri, todos los patinadores se encontraban en el banquete vestidos elegantemente, dispuestos a comenzar el evento que habían estado esperando desde inicios de la competencia.

El aura general del lugar era bastante tranquilo, todos bailaban, comían, coqueteaban y reían como era de esperarse cada año, pero Pitchit sabía mejor que eso. Podía ver a Otabek tambalear una copa de champagne entre sus dedos, increíblemente nervioso y alejado de los demás, pero maravillosamente bien vestido, debía agregar.

Sin titubear envió un mensaje, si esos tontos necesitaban un pequeño empujón, él les daría una patada.

Esperó pacientemente con el aparato tamborileando entre sus dedos, observando como el celular de Leo vibraba del otro lado del salón, interrumpiendo su conversación con su pequeño novio Chino, quienes guiñando un ojo se dispusieron a ayudarle en la misión con una mueca confiada.

-¡Hey JJ! ¡Felicitaciones por el bronce! -Anunció Leo enseñándole su copa para brindar-

El rey volvió a hacerlo otra vez, porque ese es el ¡JJ STYLE! -Gritó alegremente haciendo su tonto gesto, mientras su prometida reía por lo bajo-

Oh, por cierto ¿De casualidad haz visto a Otabek?- Murmuró el Estadounidense fingiendo buscarlo en la multitud-

¡Se veía deprimido! ¡Deberías ir a hablar con él -Acotó tímidamente Huang-

Jean se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos, buscando a su amigo con la mirada. Preocupado. Al encontrarlo sonrió brillantemente, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Isabella a modo de despedida temporal, caminando en su dirección de forma determinada. Los chicos tenían razón, hacía mucho no pasaba tiempo de calidad con su ex compañero de pistas.

-Hmm...Por eso estaba tan preocupado por su cabello. -Murmuró pensativo el moreno, que había recibido al acongojado DJ en su habitación sólo unos minutos atrás-

¡Él tiene que venir a disculparse! -Gruñó Yuri a la pelirroja y a su novia mientras se atragantaba con diferentes dulces de los disponibles en la mesita- ¡Él me dejó sólo por su absurda imaginación!

No entiendo muy bien que está pasando aquí. -Rió la pelinegra- Pero me parece que si esperas más acabarás perdiendo, gatito. -Apuntó hacia el joven canadiense, que ahora a centímetros del rapado se inclinaba sobre él de manera muy amistosa.-

¡Otabek mi amigo! ¿Porqué estás tan decaído? -Murmuró Jean sin mala intención ni burla, poniendo su mano en el hombro del más bajo como apoyo moral.- ¿Quieres que salgamos a conversar un rato? ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

El moreno le miró con ojos vidriosos y el gesto caído, más que influenciado por la champaña que ahora lucía vacía en la mesa a su lado, había sido un pésimo amigo con Jean. No merecía palabras tan amables, no después de su estúpido arranque de celos.

Su expresión se volvió compungida, arrepentida, tomando por sorpresa a su amigo en un apretado abrazo.

¡JEAAAAAAAN! -Lloriqueó bajito-

La sonrisa emocionada de JJ no se hizo esperar mientras le correspondía el abrazo entre lágrimas. -¡BEKAAAAAAAAAAAAA! hace mucho no me abrazabas- lloriqueó chillando felizmente.

Ambos amigos continuaron chillando varios minutos, sumidos en su propio mundo, haciendo enojar visiblemente al pequeño Ruso que intentaba no romper el tenedor en sus manos.

Esos dos están haciendo mucho escándalo ¿No? -Rió Sara, mientras rodeaba a Mila con sus brazos.-

-La peliroja dirigió una mueca burlona hacia el Ruso.- ¿Desde cuándo esos dos son tan cercanos? ? Vaya Plot twist.

¿Saben qué? A la mierda. -Sentenció el rubio tragando su última porción de pastel, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas-

Yuri avanzó con seguridad a través de la habitación dispuesto a terminar con todo, sus ojos lucían suaves, pero decididos, una vez frente al mayor, empujó al canadiense ojiazul de forma brutal para apartarlo del abrazo, de vuelta a los brazos de su prometida, quien reía divertida por la situación, desconcertando totalmente a su futuro esposo aún lleno de lágrimas y mocos.

El rubio sonrió dulcemente tomando al Kazajo por sorpresa, imaginaba que debía querer patearlo o mandarlo a la mierda, pero esta era una reacción totalmente inesperada.

Pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Con audacia gatuna extendió sus brazos en dirección a su cuello y acunó su rostro entre sus manos para guiarlo hasta el propio.

Antes de que su amigo pudiese reaccionar, el rubio ya había apresado sus labios entre los suyos, moviéndolos con lentitud y una sensualidad desbordada, su cabeza rotó con delicadeza para poder tener mejor acceso, sus cuerpos se amoldaron casi en una posición conocida, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, las manos del moreno apresaron su cintura, mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias que su mejor amigo propinaba en el sector rapado de su cabeza.

Un leve gemido salió de la boca de Otabek cuando el ruso delineó su labio superior con su lengua, pidiéndole acceso, a quien se lo cedió gustoso, era un beso lleno de erotismo y pasión sin real dominancia, disfrutando del contacto del otro después de tantos conflictos y malos entendidos, donde había tantos sentimientos condensados que era difícil pensar con claridad.

El rubio se alejó lentamente del contacto, sin separar sus rostros más que escasos centímetros, dejando ir sus labios con un leve sonido húmedo. Observó lo aturdido que estaba su mejor amigo con ternura. Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas y sus labios algo hinchados, una mueca satisfecha se ocupó del menor al ver el hilo de saliva que aún les conectaba.

Depositó un beso casto en los labios del moreno y luego volteó a la multitud divertido.

Tageen sobre esto, perras. #Estechicoesmío -Respondió a la cámara de su celular con el dedo medio a la vista-

Observó a su alrededor como todos se habían congelado, excepto Pitchit, que seguía tomando todas las fotos que su celular le permitía, sonriendo como si su rostro se hubiese acalambrado, taggeando furiosamente #OTAYURI en cada red social que podía, haciendo que por tercera vez en el día, explotara el internet.

Incluso Viktor se había desmayado en brazos de su futuro esposo mientras Chris se reía incontrolablemente.

-Uhh, Yura. Y-yo- balbuceó confundido el pelinegro-

-No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte así nunca más, no quiero más confusiones ni entrometidos entre nosotros. Me gustas, Otabek. Me gustas mucho y eres la persona a la que quiero elegir hasta el fin de mis días. ¿Quieres que tengamos una cita mañana?-

No había duda de que a veces Yuri plisetsky podía ser un descarado.

Los ojos del moreno se expandieron de sorpresa, incapaz de expresar una respuesta coherente, tragó saliva sonoramente y asintió, sonrojado a más no poder al darse cuenta de todo el espectáculo que habían montado.

-Bien, te espero en mi habitación al medio día.- Murmuró el rubio sonrojado- Ahora ¿Vamos a bailar?

-Me encantaría- respondió el Kazajo pidiendo su mano para guiarlo a la pista de baile.-

La melodía se volvió lenta, entonando una balada romántica. Las luces bajaron y pareció que toda la tensión desapareció.

El rubio apoyó su rostro en el pecho del mayor, abrazando su cuello con mucha más delicadeza que antes, el Kazajo posó una de sus manos en su espalda baja, mientras que con la otra acunaba su rostro con adoración.

Yuri besó con suavidad la palma de su mano, sonriéndole tiernamente, danzaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos con amor hasta que fue hora de ir a dormir pensando en su siguiente aventura.

Esa tarde Otabek se dio cuenta que jamás necesitó un podio para poder llegar al corazón de su amado Yura.

.

.

.

(Y si se lo preguntaban, efectivamente Viktor hizo guardia toda la noche en la puerta de su hijo adoptivo.)


End file.
